Las Preguntas de Ai
by Harumaki03
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou se quedó frío ante las preguntas de la pequeña Ai, ¡¿qué palabras eran aquellas que salían de la inocente boca de una niña! Pero tampoco pudo evitar el responder con absoluta sinceridad.


**"Las Preguntas de Ai"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Hanabusa Aidou se quedó frío ante las preguntas de la pequeña Ai, ¡¿qué palabras eran aquellas que salían de la inocente boca de una niña?! Pero tampoco pudo evitar el responder con absoluta sinceridad.

 **Nota:** No puedo parar xD.

 **-/-/-**

—Hey, Hana-chan —la pequeña miraba con ojos curiosos el perfil del hombre que trabajaba afanosamente con los libros y le dedicaba miradas de cuando en cuando—. ¿Amas a Yori-chan o estas enamorado de ella? —el efecto fue inmediato.

Hanabusa Aidou se volvió hacía la pequeña, espantado, murmurando algo que sonó a _"¡Espera un minuto, esto es vergonzoso!"_.

—Un momento ahí, pequeña, ¿dónde aprendiste palabras como esas? —cuestionó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido.

—Ayer papá las dijo —respondió la pequeña con simplicidad e inocencia, Hanabusa frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos con incredulidad mientras veía que Kiryuu Zero entraba a su oficina, cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Kuran y esta se subía hasta su hombro.

Estaban hablando camino a la salida cuando Ai desde la altura que tenía se volvió a mirar a Aidou.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó con mirada insistente. Hanabusa negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Ese amor... está justo en medio —respondió sin mirarle, volviéndose a sus libros pero escuchó un _"¡lo sabía!"_ bastante alegre emerger de los labios de la pequeña.

¿Cómo se podía separar una cosa de la otra? Era imposible. Estaba completamente enamorado de Wakaba Sayori, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, por igual, la amaba profundamente.

¡¿Qué clase de cosas absurdas hablaban Kuran Yuuki y Kiryuu Zero delante de la pequeña?! Ya luego tendría unas palabras con ellos. Descubrió su rostro mientras rememoraba cómo había llegado a la conclusión de sus sentimientos por ella y viceversa.

Sonrió tenuemente y negó con su cabeza. ¿Quién lo diría? Él, de entre todos, enamorado de una humana.

—Que sádico sentido del humor tiene el destino...

 **-/-/-**

Wakaba Sayori estaba completamente entregada a lo que hacía en la cocina, moviéndose de un lado a otro con prisa pero con absoluta precisión.

Aunque eso no quitaba que no pudiese sentir la intensa mirada de la que era blanco desde hacía unos minutos atrás.

—¿Sucede algo, Hanabusa-kun? —preguntó con dulzura, aunque sin volverse.

—Me preguntó cómo sabes que soy yo sin siquiera mirar —se quejó el rubio, acercándose a ella con mirada furibunda.

Sayori se volvió hacía el con un cucharón en mano y una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios.

—Sólo lo sé —respondió con sinceridad mientras él le miraba con sus azules orbes entrecerrados —anda, dime que te trae a los confines de la cocina.

Hanabusa hizo un puchero más pronunciado antes de responder.

—Te habías tardado en subir y me preocupe —desvió un poco la mirada del rostro femenino y sus mejillas se encendieron.

Sayori le miró con aquel brillo de emoción en su mirada que hacía que Aidou se sintiera acorralado.

—No quería preocuparte —ella seguía sonriendo cuando se volvió a la pequeña cazuela en el fuego —pero Ai-chan quería probar chocolate y... —se encogió de hombros mientras sacudía el cucharón con el borde de la cazuela.

Aidou alzó sus cejas en sorpresa.

—Así que haciendo chocolate para Ai-chan, uhm... —musitó él, viendo que ella tomaba con uno de sus dedos un poco del chocolate y se lo llevaba a los labios, así y otras formas de volverlo loco sin hacer mucho esfuerzo—. La consientes mucho —hizo otro puchero y ella rió.

—Mira quien lo dice —dejó el cucharón a un lado y apago la estufa —tú la consientes más que yo, Hanabusa-kun —le miró con perspicacia y él negó con su cabeza.

—Aunque, hablando de Ai-chan —se recostó del borde de la encimera de granito apoyando sus manos en la misma —me hizo una curiosa pregunta hoy —Yori emitió un sonido afirmativo mientras tomaba el chocolate derretido para dejarlo derramar sobre unos moldes que tenía previamente preparados.

—¿No me digas que ya ha preguntado cómo vienen los bebés? —cuestionó con sinceridad y a Hanabusa le entró un ataque de tos.

—Creo que cuando ese día llegue me voy a morir de la pena —negó con su cabeza mientras echaba sus cabellos hacia atrás —pero aunque no ha sido justamente esa su pregunta, ha sido una casi parecida —suspiro viendo que Yori terminaba de verter el chocolate en los moldes.

—¿Y qué ha preguntado? Le he dicho a Yuuki que deben cuidar las cosas que hablan delante de ella, Ai-chan es muy despierta —aseveró, llevando los moldes al refrigerador. Aidou la vio ir y venir sin poder evitar sentir ese pinchazo de orgullo y a la vez, anhelo de ella.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar sus salvajes pensamientos.

—Me preguntó sobre ti —se acercó a ella —más bien, mis sentimientos por ti —Yori se sonrojo hasta las orejas al notarlo tan cerca y con una mirada tan avasalladora—. Exactamente me pregunto si te amo o estoy enamorado de ti —la voz de Hanabusa era apenas un murmullo pero ella le escuchaba fuerte y claro.

—¿Y qu-qué le dijiste? —trató de concentrarse en terminar de limpiar de chocolate que quedaba en la cazuela y usarlo para algo más.

—Que está entre los dos, digo, ¿cómo puedo separar una cosa de la otra? —musitó, apartando el cabello que cubría el cuello de ella, sintió como se estremecía bajo su toque y apoyo su frente en el hombro de ella.

—Ella es muy despierta —lo escuchó emitir un sonido afirmativo —y me sorprende que le respondieras, habría pensado que le dirías algo como que una niña no debería estar haciendo esa clase de preguntas —y él rió.

—Debí hacerlo, ¿verdad? —rozó su nariz contra el cuello de ella, su aroma lo estaba intoxicando—. Podría solo... —murmuró y ella volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto —le miró con seriedad y Aidou chasqueó la lengua.

—No lo iba hacer, de todos modos —la volvió completamente hacia sí y aclaró su garganta antes de añadir —si lo hiciera a la fuerza, probablemente me matarías ante tu nuevo despertar —bufó —a esto me refería conque la diferencia entre ambos... —se quejó como niño pequeño y Sayori rió.

—Viviré lo que tenga que vivir, Aidou —él hizo una mueca cuando le llamo por su apellido —y más te vale no insistir más con eso —le espetó, jalándole la nariz de forma juguetona.

Aidou prefirió mantenerse callado y no insistir más por el momento, que él dejará el tema por ahora no quería decir que se hubiese dado por vencido.

—Retomando el tema de Ai-chan —Hanabusa pegó su frente a la de Yori —hay que hablar seriamente con esos dos —Yori asintió —¿qué clase de cosas están haciendo delante de ella? —se preguntó con un toque de histeria en su tono.

—Ya hablaré con Yuuki —acarició la mejilla de Hanabusa con suavidad —ahora vayamos a la oficina, aún tengo una hilera de libros que organizar —Aidou asintió quedamente pero no se movió—. ¿Hanabusa-kun?

Él cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente. ¿Podría realmente soportar aquello? Él tenía a su favor la vida eterna, más ella... Sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos; necesitaba encontrar aquella cura pronto.

—¿En verdad no te molesta el hecho de que vas a envejecer y yo seguiré prácticamente igual? —sus azules orbes estaban llenos de consternación.

—No —negó con su cabeza —estar a tu lado ya me es más que suficiente —y sonrió, de forma tan dulce y sincera que a Aidou no le cupo la menor duda de que lo decía en verdad.

No debería lucir tan feliz ante su mortalidad, pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse.

—Quizás justamente por eso —alzó una de sus manos para acariciar la suave mejilla de ella, quien le miró con un atisbo de confusión en su rostro —es que... —acortó la distancia entre ambos con sutileza, sus labios algo fríos se sintieron calentados por los de ella.

Como una cálida y amorosa bienvenida con sabor a chocolate.

La mano que anteriormente Sayori había tenido en la mejilla de Hanabusa se movió con suavidad hasta alcanzar la nuca del vampiro. Aidou quería apretarla con fuerza hacia sí y ahondar más el beso pero aún temía herirla con sus colmillos y no poder contenerse al probar su sangre.

—Vaya, y así tienes la desfachatez de hablarme de ética y moral, Aidou-senpai —tanto Hanabusa como Sayori se quedaron fríos al escuchar la voz del cazador.

—Kiryuu —Hanabusa le miró por encima del hombro para decirle dos o tres cosas pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver quién le acompañaba.

—¡Hana-chan! —Ai se aferraba a la cabeza de plateados cabellos de Zero mientras miraba con curiosidad al rubio—. ¿Qué le hacías a Yori-chan? —tanto la castaña como el rubio enrojecieron, mirándose alarmados, Zero casi se reía por sus expresiones.

 _Casi_.

—Eh, bueno, nosotros... —decía Hanabusa mirando alternadamente a Zero y Ai, gesticulando con su mano libre, pues la otra se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Yori.

Ai y Zero intercambiaron una mirada de no entender nada.

—Se le llama beso, Ai —respondió Zero con simplicidad.

Sayori ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Hanabusa mientras el rubio movía los labios como un pez fuera del agua.

—¿Cómo los que comparten tú y mamá? —Hanabusa casi se desmaya ahí mismo mientras Yori hacia más fuerte su agarre en el brazo de Aidou.

—No, Aidou-senpai no puede tomar sangre de Wakaba...

—Yori-chan —corrigió Ai, mirando tanto a Zero como a Hanabusa—. Entonces, ¿es un beso...?

—Ya, ya —Hanabusa se agarró la cabeza con la mano libre —la vas a volver loca —le espetó a Zero, y éste le miró sin comprender—. Ai-chan, ¿recuerdas que te dije antes que mi amor por Yori-chan estaba en medio? —la pequeña asintió —bueno, nosotros nos demostramos nuestro cariño así también —Zero enarcó una ceja y emitió un suave " _oh~_ ".

—Pero, ¿no tomas su sangre? —Ai ladeó su cabeza, en confusión.

—No, no lo hago —Aidou pasó una mano por su rostro, completamente avergonzado —no es necesario —finalizó.

—Aún no lo entiendo —Ai se encogió de hombros.

—Esto... —empezó Yori pero Hanabusa la arrastró consigo hasta fuera de la cocina —ya tú mamá y yo te explicaremos luego, Ai-chan —apenas pudo decir la castaña cuando pasaron junto a los otros dos.

Zero y Ai intercambiaron una mirada, se escogieron de hombros y fueron a por lo que habían ido a la cocina.

 **-/-/-**

Ya dentro de la oficina que Aidou tenía para su investigación, los dos habían podido calmarse un poco.

—Ese maldito Kiryuu... —murmuró Hanabusa golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano—. Haciéndonos quedar como exhibicionistas delante de Ai —lloriqueo.

—Deja de decir eso, Hanabusa-kun —Sayori lo detuvo de seguir golpeándose —fue algo que sucedió —se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de _"tú lo provocaste aunque igual yo lo quería"_ —no creo que Zero-kun haya tenido intención de que, bueno, ellos vieran y nosotros... —balbuceó, roja como la grana.

Hanabusa casi podía ver el humo salir de su castaña cabeza y no pudo evitar reír de forma tenue.

—Tendremos que tener más cuidado —acarició el dorso de la mano de ella que aún sujetaba la suya —lamento ese momento de bochorno —añadió con sinceridad antes de depositar un beso en la mano de ella.

—Yo también soy responsable —se inclinó hacia él y ambos se sonrieron con ternura.

Ella era feliz, él era feliz, ¿qué importaba en ese momento que ella fuese mortal y él no? Aidou se sorprendió al notar que no le importaba nada.

Estar con ella lo llenaba y por ahora aquello era más que suficiente.

 **—Fin—**

Siento que escribí un montón de galimatías pero, ¡meh! mientras tenga ideas para estos dos, tratare de sacarlos de mi.

Siento que quedaron algo **OOC** , me disculpo de antemano, no fue intencional, pero creo que es aceptable _(?)_. Sin mucho que agregar, más que espero que disfruten la lectura, me despido.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
